otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Delicia Coolwater
Backstory Delicia Coolwater was born in the Wildlands in 610 ATA, not in the general lands themselves but a small settlement near the Cederleaf Woods. Born to a forester and alchemist, Markus and Evalynne, she learned the arts of which berries to avoid and plants that could help to draw out poisons. Quick to follow in her mother's footsteps, they never seemed to lack for ingredients out near the Woods. Sge was taught of the dangers of the Wildlands very young, and never strayed far from the Woods themselves, nor crossing the river. To say that Delicia played in the dirt would be an understatement; the girl would be constantly found bringing home some new form of grub or plant. Her hands a perpetual tint of brown that as she grew older seemed to stain her hands a soft brown, slowly matched by her face with the amount of time spent outside. A rather likable woman who always had a smile or flower to a stranger, she still preferred the quietness of the forests and plains than that of the market place. By 625 ATA, Evalynne had taken her daughter under her wing. Age fifteen , Delicia had reasons to be among the forests now. Gathering and hunting to provide for the family, she was able to bring home supplies for her family. Such was the case when she was caught off guard by a wilding. A moment of surprise for them both, but Delicia would be the one to carry home the scar. A claw mark extending from her right shoulder down to the left of her hip caused when she turned to run from the beast back to the safety of her family. Markus having a feeling that his daughter may need a bit of help came upon the creature as it stood over her fallen form. His first arrow flew true, injuring the wildling. The next arrow ending its life; he carried her home, cradled against his chest. For days the couple worried that their only child would not pull through but after a weeks time the fever broke. The training of her mother well tested as her only child survived. By 627 ATA, her family no longer content with their daughter growing up in the smaller settlement, and with dreams of her own of becoming a great alchemist. The three set off for Crown's Refuge. Though the trip remained relatively uneventful, they were able to cross the river little trouble . Though when they reached the Verdigris, the sounds of battle could heard within Crown's Refuge. Staying to the woods, Delicia found herself cut off from her family. After a few days, the battle seemed to let up one night. First there was the sounds of conflict..and then silence. As to what happened that day, neither herself or family knew, only that Crown's Refuge lay before them. Not like the stories of her parents of a settlement town, but instead one of magnificence. Quotes If it's too pretty or too ugly... Don't eat it -Delicia Logs Badges JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 3 Category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Book of the White Tree category:Pages with Badges